Zit
by Waveripple of Team Sunrise
Summary: Matthew has a zit, and Gilbert REALLY wants to pop it. Highschool AU Clearly a BL PruCan story. Oneshot


**Title: Zit **

**Rating: T for swearing and Prussia's AWESOME sexiness.**

**Shipping: Prussia x Canada**

**Summery: Matthew has a zit, and Gilbert REALLY wants to pop it.**

**Disclaimer :I do not own Hetalia, if I did, PruCan would have so much evidence, it would be pathetic.**

It pulsed with every heart beat. A sheen of oil glisten. A big yellow-white zit ringed by inflamed red skin.

God, Gilbert wanted to pop it.

Matthew pressed the equations into the calculator. He pushed a gold lock behind his ear. The Canadian stuck his tongue out, erasing a number.

How could Mattie _not_ notice the zit?! It was right _there_! Left side of his face, an inch from his nose.

Gilbert's hand twitched.

"And fifty, that's the theta, I think, times twenty-six, the radius, gives us…13,00?" Mattie pursed his lips. "I think we messed up somewhere, Gilbert." He turned to the older boy and leaned down to check his answers with Gil's.

The zit was so close, all crusty and disgusting. Not that Gilbert thought it was completely gross or anything. That was unawesomely girly.

And Gilbert was both awesome and manly, so there is no way that unawesome thought even crossed his mind. Nope. No way. Nuh-uh.

The reason Gilbert wanted the zit gone was because it was _bugging the fuck_ out of him, like an English teacher with bad grammar or West with messes. If Gilbert had to stare at the imperfection marring the left side of Matthew's face, he was going to explode.

Gilbert could not allow it to continue!

Mattie chewed on the end of his pencil. "I guess it's right, if you have the same answer as m—"

"Can I pop it?"

Matthew didn't even look up. "Keep your shirt on, Gil."

"What?" Gilbert frowned, both because Mattie didn't understand he was talking about the zit and… "You don't want to see my awesome, hot body?"

"Nope." Mattie popped the 'p.'

"That's not what you said when we skipped P.E. today." Gilbert teased. He just loved how red Matthew's face got!

"W-well, we're doing homework now, eh?" Mattie rested his burning face in his palm.

Gilbert huffed, crossed his arms, and slumped down in the chair. "Well, at least let me pop that zit." He raised a hand towards the blond's face.

Matthew swatted his hand way. "No way. It'll scar if you do that."

"No, it won't. I do it all the time." Gilbert leaned the chair onto its back legs. "If you let me squeeze you, I'll let you squeeze _me_." The albino wiggled his eyebrows.

Matthew shook his head.

Gilbert let the chair fall forward with the loud, sharp noise of wood against tiling. Now that Mattie forbid him from touching the zit, it stole every last bit of his attention. He could almost here the imperfection mocking him.

"Ugh! I can't take it!" Gilbert groaned. "I can't work under these conditions, Birdie!"

"I'm not popping it. Look, once we're done you can go home, if it bugs you so much. Until then, just wait." Matthew said, writing down 28.21 degrees.

That was not what Gilbert wanted to hear, not at all. All he wanted was the zit gone, and yet Mattie refuses to give in and let him pop it! So unawesome… He need something, something, some—That it!

Gilbert clasped a hand on Mattie's shoulder, standing. "Hey, Birdie…" Their faces were inches from each other now.

"Gilbert, no." Matthew put his hand over Gilbert's mouth.

"Buff Maffie! Imma disffating myseff!_ {But Mattie! I'm distracting myself!}"_ The Germanic whined.

"Not happening. You were just going to pop the zit when you think I'm not paying attention." The Canadian pushed Gil back into his seat.

"I wasn't, but that's not an unawesome idea."

"Now, start working, or you'll be held back—again." Mathew pointed to number thirty, hoping the albino would take the hint to start working before the teachers made him spend his senior year in remedial math.

Gilbert pulled his bag into his lap and started digging around. He produce a crumbled sheet of paper. Carefully, the Germanic soothed it out. Taking a pencil from Mattie's hand, he jotted down the answerers to number thirty-one to forty.

Matthew raised an eyebrow, double-checking the first few questions: All correct.

The albino grinned. "I paid Vash off for his old math papers. Cousins are great. Too bad you don't have any." Gilbert stood. "Now, since we're done…" The Germanic grabbed the Canadian's wrists.

Matthew set his jaw. "Nothing doing. You'll still try to get my zit." He pulled his wrists away.

Gilbert stared at his empty palms for a moment. Abruptly, the albino scooped the blond into his arms, bridal style. Matthew swore loudly and tried to escape, but Gilbert held him tight. If Mattie really wanted Gil to stop, he would already be pushing the Germanic out the door.

But, since Mattie didn't and Gil remained inside the threshold, Gilbert didn't feel any ounce of guilt as he simple carried the blond down the hall to Mattie's room.

The albino shouldered open the door. Gilbert set Matthew on his feet. As Gil positioned the blond, said blond stuttered, "Gil, what are you—?"

Before he finished, Gilbert pulled Mattie backwards onto the bed. The Canadian landed face first on the Germanic's chest. Gilbert pushed himself up into sitting position with Matthew knees on either side of his hips.

Grabbing the blond's hand, Gilbert made Mattie wrap his fingers around his wrist. He repeated the process with the other hand.

"There." Gilbert smirked.

"What are you doing?" Matthew demanded.

"For some strange, unawesome, reason, you don't trust me not to try to pop your icky, unawesome zit, so hold my hands down and kiss me." Gilbert smirked, leaning back.

Mattie blushed profusely.

It wasn't often Mattie was the one looking down when their relationship took a physical (and hormonal-fueled) turn.

It wasn't so much that Gilbert was the stronger of the two, on the contrary, the two of them were very well matched in strength. Gilbert was stubborn and Matthew was passive, that was the reason Mattie almost always ended up in the 'weak, submissive, needy uke,' as Elizabeta so kindly put it.

"Birdie! Stop thinking about your temporary seme status. Your brother's going to be home soon, and I don't want him selling more pics of us to Elizabeta." Gilbert smirked, recalling the awesome picture of him and Mattie he found while trolling around the Hungarian's room. He always looks so awesome and hot when he frenching the Canadian, but even so, he didn't want Elizabeta showing them off to her dirty yoai friends.

Pushing the thought aside, Gilbert kissed Mattie on the nose. "Now, freaking _kiss me _already, Birdie."

"Oh, right." Mattie murmured, his nose almost touching Gil's. "On it."

"On _me_, you mean." Gilbert chuckled. His breath warm against Mattie's lips.

"Yeah, let's go with that." The Canadian muttered. Then he pressed his lips the Germanic's. Mattie took advance of this 'temporary seme status,' pressing Gilbert against the bed. Releasing the albino's wrist, the blond intertwined his fingers with Gil's.

Gilbert pulled back slightly. "Hey, Birdie…How much to you love me?"

"Enough." Matthew whispered, moving to kiss the Germanic's jaw line. "Why…do you…ask?"

"Just wondering. So, next time I do something to piss you off, you will remember that, right?" Gilbert squeezed Mattie's hand as the blonde paused near the Germanic's ear. "Don't worry. I haven't done anything yet." Matthew mulled over this for a moment then gave a small nodded, the tips of his hair tickling the side of Gilbert's face.

"I guess."

"Good." Gilbert twisted his head and bit down on Mattie. The blond gasped and scooted away from the Germanic, releasing the older teen's fingers. Gil turned and spat into the trash bin beside the bed. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve then looked to Matthew. The Canadian had his hand cradling his left cheek and knees tucked under him. His head was down.

Gilbert had an unawesome feel drop into his stomach. "Birdie? Mattie…?" The blond didn't move. "Come on, Mattie. You can do whatever you want to _me_." He said the last few words in a singsong voice.

"Anything…?" Mattie muttered.

"Yup." Gilbert popped the 'p.' The Canadian looked up with a shadow covering his eyes and a devilish smirk on his lips. His teeth gleamed.

*******Hetalia!*******

Most of the Germanic family hunched over the kitchen table along with a certain bubble-minded Italian. Vash pointed an uncooked piece of spaghetti that represented the radius of the circle.

"Do you see this?"

"_Si_!" Feliciano nodded.

Ludwig reached over his cousin and tapped his finger next to a cooked noodle that arc around the circle a ways.

"See this?"

"_Si_!"

"How are they alike?" Vash questioned, his stamina for stupidity wearing thin, but if the Italian failed math, he would have to take the class again next year, which would mean Feliciano would be in the same class as Lili. Vash could not allow her to be in the same room as the Italian without his supervision, his stupidity might rubbed off on her! That was Vash gave Gilbert his old homework, after all.

Feliciano pursed his lips. "They're…," The Germanics leaned forward, "the same length?"

"Very good, Feli." Lili smiled.

"I told you he'd get it if we involved pasta." Roderich nodded.

"Tell him how to use the information, then," Their grandfather stated from the sink. The other Germanics stiffened: They hadn't thought that far ahead. Most of them didn't think Feliciano would leave the house having any inkling of the concept _at all_.

Aldrich rolled his eyes as his grandchild stared at him, their heads titled to the left in confusion. The eldest blond rolled his hand for them to continue in their tutoring.

The door to the house slammed open. "The Awesome Me is home, _Opa {Grandpa}!" _

Vash and Roderich winced. Ludwig pinched his nose. Feliciano and Lili both called a greeting and told Gilbert were to find them.

"_Hallo. Willkommen zu Hau—._" Aldrich stopped short, his eyes widening. The crowd at the table turned. Their mouths fell open. Vash covered Lili's eyes; Ludwig covered Feliciano's.

Red hickeys and mirrored crescent moon-shaped bite marks coated Gilbert's face, neck, and exposed forearms. He raised an eyebrow as his cousin and brother's eyes trailed up and down the lines of marks.

"I know, you all want to take in _mien _awesomeness. _Kesesese_." Gilbert put his hand on his hips and laughed loudly. The Italian and Liechtensteinian peeked through Ludwig and Vash's fingers, respectively.

"_Bruder_! What happened to you? Did you piss off the little, wussy dog down the street?" Ludwig asked.

"Hey! Just because Francis's damn poodle's not as big as your dogs, doesn't mean it's not dangerous!" Gilbert snapped. "And _nien. _This," He gestured to his body, "belongs to Mattie, and I told him he could do whatever he wanted with it—mostly so he won't kill me."

"Dare we ask how you enraged _Matthew_? Matthew Williams? That boy is the most passive person I've ever met." Roderich stated.

"_Ja_, he _is,_ isn't he?" Gilbert mused. "Eh, I suppose he got mad when I bit his face…or maybe the fact I spit the white stuff from his—"

"GILBERT!" Alderich slammed his hand on the tabletop.

"_Was? _{_What_?}" The albino raised an eye brow, confused. "All I was gonna say was zit."

"Eww!" Lili cried. "Gil that so gross! You could have gotten an inflection, or Mattie could get ganggrene, or, or, or—_ewww_!" The girl jumped to her feet and darted out of the kitchen, pushing the albino into the wall as she did. Vash wished desperately Opa wasn't there, so he could shot Gilbert without having his gun confiscated.

Gilbert watched his younger cousin's retreating form. "And you guys wonder why I like guys."

**I use to get into this argument with my cousin a lot. She cannot **_**stand **_**to see a zit. Once, she pinned me down and popped one in that area were the outer edge of the nostril connects to the cheek. It was so uncomfortable—and not for the reason you think! DX **

**Anyway, I wanted to try my hand at writing a kiss scence…it's kind of a fail, I think. :\ Also, I don't like the ending line. I had a better one, but I couldn't fit it in and make it sound right, so I have up. :C Well, please R&R anyway.**

**Also, this is number 3 on my prompt challenge, write something gross. X3 This works, no?**


End file.
